A dual in-line memory module (DIMM) comprises a series of dynamic random-access memory integrated circuits mounted on a printed circuit board. Data is accessed from the DIMM in units of cache lines over a cache-line memory interface. Transfer of a cache line requires consecutive access to the DIMM, which can be triggered by a single read or write command. The random-access memory integrated circuits may include volatile or non-volatile memory. A non-volatile memory retains data even when electrical power is removed. A block driver in the operating system may be used to access the NVDIMM address space.
There is a need in the art for providing improved techniques for accessing data in a memory module, such as a DIMM.